En cuatro paredes
by J0r
Summary: Años de encuentros y desencuentros han pasado, y al fin había llegado el momento de poner las cosas en claro.


**En cuatro paredes.**

El silencio de aquel lugar fue roto cuando la puerta se cerró con fuerza, haciendo vibrar el aire con tal arrebato. Una persona envuelta en un uniforme rojo caminó con paso pesado, pero rápido, hacia el final de ese pasillo, en su mano llevaba una escoba la cual en un acceso de furia la arrojó contra uno de los armarios que había en el lugar. Con la mano ya libre comenzó a desabrocharse los lazos del casco y a quitarse la pesada capa humedecida con agua y barro. Los ojos le ardían pero no quería llorar, ella nunca lo hacía.

Maldiciendo su suerte se arrancó la coleta que sostenía su cabello y con manos torpes y algo sudadas abrió la puerta de su casillero sacando unas cuantas toallas de colores. Ella necesitaba quitarse de alguna manera toda esa furia que llevaba encima, no podía salir del estadio, en donde los periodistas deportivos la estaban aguardando, completamente sucia y con el rostro transformado.

Ella sabía que sus compañeras la estaban esperando. Una vez finalizado el partido, el cual había tenido un resultado a su favor, el nuevo entrenador le había pedido hablar, y aquello se había convertido en una hecatombe. Ella no sabía si alguien los había escuchado, pero lo que había empezado como una opinión terminó desatando la más fuerte de las tormentas.

¡Simplemente él no era nadie para decirle que hacer!

Ella había entrenado por años para estar preparada para algo así, y por nada del mundo iba a permitir que alguien como él llegara a juzgar lo que ella hacía, gracias a sus movimientos habían logrado anotar más de la mitad de los tantos, y sí, siempre lo podría haber hecho mejor, pero no era para decir que su rendimiento era pésimo.

Claro que no.

Con un movimiento de su varita abrió el grifo de agua caliente y dejó que la el vapor de agua empañara el espejo que había en ese lugar. Las botas volaron hacia algún lugar junto a sus húmedas medias. El clima no había estado en nada a su favor, y el frío y el viento que la habían atormentado durante todo el juego, le comenzaban a pasar factura.

A medida que los segundos pasaban, ella iba sintiendo como todo la tensión y el estrés que llevaba encima comenzaba a pesar sobre su cuerpo. Sus movimientos se hicieron lentos y la respiración algo dificultosa. Un cúmulo de sensaciones no la dejaba tranquila y sabía que debía liberarlas de algún modo, de lo contrario no estaría tranquila.

Un sollozo escapó de sus labios y ella torpemente se cubrió la boca con una mano, evitando de esa forma ponerse en evidencia, a pesar de que no había nadie en ese lugar junto a ella. Luego vino otro, y otro, y ya no había vuelta atrás, las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas dejando surcos sobre su mugrienta piel.

La muchacha se quitó la camiseta por la cabeza y al igual que con el resto, la arrojó a un lado. Sin embargo una puntada en su espalda surcándola con un escalofrío, un simple presentimiento la hizo girarse limpiándose rápidamente las lágrimas con sus dedos.

- ¿Hace cuánto que estás parado ahí?- le preguntó con dureza a la persona que la observaba con los brazos cruzados, apoyando su espalda contra la pared.

- Lo suficiente- Ginny giró la cabeza apretando los labios con fuerza, obligándose a dejar de llorar.

- Pues ya puedes irte, no tienes nada que ver aquí- la pelirroja se puso de pie, sin inmutarse por su escasez de ropa. Harry no le dijo nada, simplemente observó como la muchacha vestida con el pantalón embarrado y el sostén de flores caminaba hacia la ducha dejando caer su largo y fino cabello por la cremosa espalda.

- Lamento haberte dicho las cosas como te las dije- se disculpó Harry separándose de la pared.

- Vaya, eso es un cambio- ironizó Ginny-. Al menos te disculpas por la manera en que me lo dijiste…

- Sigo sosteniendo lo mismo, y lo sabes…- Ginny chasqueó la lengua metiendo su mano bajo el agua caliente, asegurándose de que estuviera como a ella le gustaba.

- Podrías habértelo guardado y no decírmelo enfrente de todos, y tampoco es que quiera justificarme, pero no eras tú el que estaba volando bajo esa lluvia y ese frío infernal.

- No, no era yo, pero sé lo que se siente jugar en esas condiciones y conozco lo suficiente las capacidades de juego que tienes- Ginny se encogió de hombros-. Y sé que el potencial que diste en el juego no fue lo suficiente, has jugado mucho mejor en otros partidos menos importantes que este.

- Pero hemos ganado ¿no? Y con un amplio margen de seguridad, no entiendo por qué le das tantas vueltas a este tema…

- Porque soy el maldito entrenador y quiero que el equipo sea el mejor de todo la liga- susurró él roncamente-. ¿Eso no te parece suficiente?

- Pues no- sin embargo Ginny no se esperaba que esa simple negación despertara la furia de Harry, el jalón en su brazo, el fuerte agarre del chico se lo hizo saber a la vez que tiraba de ella obligándola a sentarse en el banco de madera-. ¡Suéltame! ¡Me haces daño!

- Tal vez pretendías darle parte de ese margen de seguridad del que tanto hablas al equipo de tu querido novio- ironizó Harry.

- No te voy a permitir…

- ¡No eres nadie para permitirme nada!- Ginny roja de furia achicó los ojos e inspiró con fuerza antes de contestarle:

- No eres nadie para decirme qué y cómo lo tengo que hacer- la muchacha se puso de pie y avanzó amenazante-. Jamás dejaría que mi equipo perdiera por un estúpido capricho el cual tú- lo señaló-, me acusas tener.

- ¿Acaso no es cierto que sales con Wood?

- Pues no, que disfrute de su compañía no quiere decir que sea mi novio- sonrió de lado-. Y no entiendo por qué te tengo que explicar esto a ti.

Harry la miró furioso por unos segundos, cosa que ella aprovechó para mostrarle sus perlados dientes en una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- ¿Te ha quedado claro?- indagó Ginny cruzando sus brazos bajo sus pechos.

- Lo único que te voy a decir es que andes con cuidado, no quiero que tus acciones afecten la eficacia de tu puesto, ni la calidad del equipo.

- No te preocupes, con quien yo ande en mi vida privada sólo me incumbe a mí y a nadie más, y por nada del mundo voy a dejar que eso influya en el equipo- Harry hizo un seco movimiento de cabeza-. Y por cierto- sonrió-. Ahórrate las escenas de celos para tu novia, a mi no me va eso de jugar a dos puntas- él le devolvió la sonrisa, pero había algo en esa mueca que hizo que el estómago de Ginny se contrajera de nerviosismo.

- A mi tampoco me va eso de las dos puntas- Ginny le observó las manos, como la tomaban por sus brazos, luego su vista se elevó a los ojos, perdiéndose en el color verdoso de ellos, sintiendo como su corazón comenzaba a latir con más fuerza, con más frecuencia.

- ¿Qué haces?- susurró observando los labios del chico, como la cálida lengua de él humedecía su labio inferior, aquella simple acción había hecho que su vientre se derritiera, si sólo se acercara un poco, unos pocos centímetros. Las manos de Harry subieron por sus brazos y la tomaron por la nuca, enredando los dedos en el encendido cabello, haciéndola vibrar.

- Espero que a Wood no le importe…- ella lo miró nuevamente a los ojos, pasó sus brazos por la espalda de Harry y se sostuvo de sus hombros.

- No le importará…- respondió ella antes de besarlo con fuerza, sin pensarlo de más, sin premeditar en ninguna otra cosa.

Era extraño, esa sensación de dejarse llevar, de reconocimiento, el júbilo es sus terminaciones nerviosas al sentir el sabor de su boca. Los labios de Harry le respondían con ansias y poco a poco habían retrocedido hasta toparse con una de las paredes, en donde Harry aprovechó para acorralarla y adueñarse de su boca como si no hubiera mañana.

Las manos de Ginny se movían frenéticas bajo la camisa de Harry, sus dedos ávidos buscaban con desesperación los botones de la prenda mientras él se quitaba las zapatillas con los pies. De alguna forma ambos se metieron bajo la ducha cubiertos sólo por la ropa interior que tampoco tardó mucho en desaparecer.

Harry la besaba con un demonio interno y ella le devolvía los embistes sin dejarse amedrentar. Aquella situación la estaba enloqueciendo, no hacía ni cinco minutos se habían estado gritando y ahora se hallaba allí, ambos desnudos bajo la ducha dejándose llevar por esa furia, esa pasión contenida que en cualquier momento debía explotar.

Lo suyo no era algo reciente, eran muchas cosas, mucho tiempo de desencuentros y pocas coincidencias que de vez en cuando podían concretar. El destino los había puesto en el mismo camino una vez, y nuevamente se había confabulado contra ellos encontrándolos ya más grandes, con más formación, con la suficiente conciencia como para saber que estaban haciendo lo correcto.

El agua corría por sus cuerpos intentando apaciguar ese vapor ardiente que ascendía como volutas de algún estimulante incienso haciéndolos casi estallar. La espalda de Ginny chocaba contra la fría pared mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Harry mientras él enterraba su rostro en su femenino cuello, en su empapado cabello. Los movimientos eran lentos, suaves, maliciosamente profundos, la fuerza de los dedos dejaban pequeños borrones blancos sobre la piel que luego enrojecían dejando marcas, evidencia de aquella horda de placer que se adueñaba de ellos sin piedad.

La mente de Ginny maquinaba rápidamente, disfrutando lo que estaba pasando, dejando que las sensaciones se expandieran por su cuerpo, sin poder apartar de su mente que aquello era algo que había esperado, secretamente, desde hacía tiempo, desde la última vez. Notaba como las manos le cosquillaban, cómo poco a poco pequeños espasmos comenzaban a ondear por su espalda, por sus piernas. Las emociones hacían mella en su cuerpo y cerró los ojos para poderlo disfrutar, podía sentir contra su pecho el ritmo acelerado del corazón de Harry, no pudiendo diferenciar los latidos de los suyos propios. El agua seguía cayendo sobre ellos, pero de lo único que ella era consciente era de sostenerse más fuerte, apretando con sus piernas, hasta que de repente un latigazo, cómo la salida del sol cada mañana, una intolerable sensación recorrió cada terminación nerviosa haciéndola estallar en miles de pequeños pedazos, hundiendo sus dedos en la espalda del chico, dejando escapar el aire por los labios, disfrutando de los movimientos apurados, apretados de él, para llenarla por completo e irse con ella.

- Vaya…- susurró Ginny mientras él soltaba una de sus piernas, permitiéndole tomar firmeza contra el suelo, para luego bajar la otra pierna. Harry no le dijo nada, simplemente la tomó por la cintura y la acercó más a su cuerpo, dejando que el agua cálida de la ducha los mojara a ambos.

Y Ginny se dejó llevar, no le molestó que él comenzara a besarla otra vez, ni tampoco se quejó cuando él cerró el grifo de agua y la envolvió en una inmensa toalla, de las que ella había sacado de su armario.

Sin decir nada Ginny comenzó a secarse el cabello, y de una manera u otra, a medida que la realidad iba presentándose frente a ella, la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacer comenzaba a golpearla, como siempre. El corazón nuevamente comenzó a latirle con rapidez y la picazón en su cuello le hizo recordar que Harry la había besado en ese lugar hacía sólo unos pocos minutos.

Lentamente cerró los ojos y observó como Harry abrochaba los botones de su pantalón, de espaldas a ella, sin embargo no pudo desviar la vista en el momento en donde él se giró y le devolvió la mirada.

- Esto se puede quedar aquí…- murmuró la pelirroja dejando tranquilo su cabello.

Harry no le dijo nada, y Ginny aprovechó ese silencio para sacar un cepillo de su armario y pasárselo rápidamente por el cabello. Él seguía en silencio, mirándola parado en el mismo lugar con la camisa a medio poner, por el rabillo del ojo Ginny vio como él continuaba con su labor.

- ¿Tú quieres eso?- le preguntó él mientras abotonaba su camisa.

- Da igual- respondió ella mirándolo con el ceño fruncido-. ¿Te puedes girar?

Él la miró levantando las cejas, y con una sonrisa seguida de una carcajada, la cual logró que el corazón de la pelirroja latiera un poco más fuerte, le dijo:

- ¿No crees que es un poco tarde para pedirme eso?- ella frunció aún más el ceño.

- No me hagas repetirlo… es en serio…- él se encogió de hombros y ella procedió a vestirse con rapidez, sin percatarse de que él si la estaba mirando, justamente por un pequeño espejo que había junto a la puerta de entrada del vestidor.

- ¿Ya me puedo girar?- le preguntó al cabo de unos segundos.

- Ya…- Ginny estaba sentada en el banco anudándose los cordones de las zapatillas, rápidamente se metió dentro del grueso suéter de polar y tomó su mochila de encima del banco, mientras que con su varita arrojaba toda la ropa enlodada en una esquina, en donde los ayudantes del equipo se encargaban de acondicionarla.

- ¿Te vas a ir?- le preguntó al verla colgarse la mochila al hombro.

- Las chicas me están esperando- le respondió de manera algo brusca-. Y lo que dije va en serio, no te creas que por lo que pasó aquí, algo va a cambiar entre tú y yo. Nunca lo hizo.

- Eso lo tengo más que claro- le sonrió-. Y no te olvides lo que te dije, la única condición que te pide el equipo es que nos rindas, nada más…

- No te preocupes, si mi rendimiento no te deja conforme haré todo lo que no esté a mi alcance para superarlo- ella pasó por su lado dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Hasta la próxima.

Apenas ella cerró la puerta, Harry cerró los ojos. Lo había hecho, había estado con ella nuevamente, luego de imaginarlo tantas veces en ese último tiempo. No era remotamente parecido a lo que había imaginado al principio, tal vez en su mente, en algún pequeño lugar, había ideado algo romántico, o al menos en una cama medianamente decente, pero jamás imaginó que las duchas de ese maltrecho vestuario iba a ser el testigo de ese arrebato desenfrenado de pasión.

Sin embargo la sensación de sentirla en sus brazos, eso sí que había superado sus expectativas con creces, y realmente se veía tentado a repetirlo.

* * *

><p>Esta es una historia muy cortita que tengo casi terminada desde hace tiempo, era hora de que viera la luz de una vez por todas. Pronto, pero muy pronto prometo actualizar las historias que tengo en suspenso, y seguramente algo nuevo que tengo en el tintero. Falta muy poco para mis vacaciones así que van a tener de mi para rato.<p>

¡Un beso grande!


End file.
